Match Maker Snape
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Snape is out for vengance against Harry and set's it up so that Draco gets Harry's crush before Harry does. What he doesn't expect is for it to work, but for Draco to rebel against him. DRACOxOC ONE SHOT


**_Edited 7/15/2012_**

**_Certain mistakes were 'taken care of' and more substance was added. It is also a bit easier to follow now._**

**_~ Scitah_**

* * *

Alvira sat in potions, writing her essay when she felt that someone was watching her. It was an odd feeling that made the skin between her shoulder blades itch uncomfortably. Glancing up, she looked around and spotted Harry Potter staring at her.

The girl blushed deeply and went back to work, pushing aside all thoughts and questions about why Harry could have possibly been staring at her. Despite herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that his watching her had continued, but did her best to ignore it and finished quickly.

When she finally did finish, she placed her quill down and glanced about, noticing that Hermione, her greatest competition was still writing! Giving a happy sigh, Alvira practically skipped towards Professor Snape and handed him her work, "Finished before Miss Granger, today?"

She couldn't help but smile widely and nod enthusiastically. Despite her Gryffendor pride, she did enjoy Potions. It reminded her of baking and cooking. Mostly baking… Potions and baking are so finicky.

"I hope it's worth reading, then…" Severus droned. "Potions should never be rushed!" He said nastily, but Alvira continued to grin.

"Oh, I know this, Professor. Perhaps better than most…" she tilted her head, still so very pleased to have finished before Hermione. "Competition is good, wouldn't you say, Professor?" She grinned.

His brow quirked at the girl before him. Sometimes, he wondered about the children these days… "That all depends on the competitors and what's at stake." The answer he gave her didn't seem to cause her any faltering. "Please read chapter 31... Quietly." Severus tried scaring the ecstatic girl, but failed miserably as she merrily nodded and nearly skipped back to her seat.

Severus watched the bright Gryffindor and found his eyes drifting towards Harry. He frowned as he noticed the look of wanting he had once seen in his mirror's reflection of himself back when he wanted Lily. A dark smirk crossed his features, Severus formed a plan to hurt the Golden Wonder Boy…_ This would require other help, though…_

Giving a cursory glance about his classroom, he found Draco and his smirk could not get any more sinister. _Perfect. So bloody perfect._ Harry and Draco were worst enemies in school, other than Harry and Severus, right?

_So, make Draco and Alvira get together in spite of Harry…_

Just like James did with Lily against Severus.

Oh, how lovely it was to repeat history… To make Severus' greatest enemy's offspring suffer… Suffer like Severus had. It was all Severus could do to stop himself from snickering maniacally was look at the poor girl that would be trapped in this attack on a Potter.

He pitied her. But, only for a second… Nothing would get in the way of his revenge!

After class, Severus pulled Draco aside and explained the plan to make young Potter suffer. "Are you sure, Professor? I mean, a Gryffindor?" Draco questioned, face scrunching into a small grimace. He was beginning to question Snapes sanity… Especially with such a ridiculous plan! _Why was everyone so obsessed with that filthy Potter?_

"Set aside that Slytherin Pride and go for the little Gryffindor." Severus said easily. His pasty smirk drew a curious look of displeasure from the blond boy.

Finding no other option Draco nodded, "I'll see what I can do." When Snape nodded for Draco to leave, he was out of there quickly. Just because he was the Slytherin House Head didn't mean he was pleasant to Slytherin's. Not entirely anyways. Snape was not as unfair as the other House Heads… He just hated Slytherin's less than the other three house's.

Draco rushed out and searched for the Gryffindor Loner, quickly finding her speaking with the Golden Trio. _Great…_ Muttering under his breath, Draco raised his hand in greetings, "Alvira! Hey, Alvira! Can I have a word?"

The Trio grimaced at the Malfoy, but Alvira couldn't help but smile brilliantly at Draco. "Of course!" She then turned back to the Trio as Draco quickly approached, "I'll see you guys later!" Draco and the Trio were surprised by her agreement but ignored their disbelief. The Trio nodded and warily walked away, leaving the defenseless girl to the lecherous snake known as Draco Malfoy.

Draco panted lightly for effect and watched as Alvira's face remained trusting and open. "What do you need, Draco?" Alvira asked politely, smiling up at Draco, seeing as how he was taller than her. Most people her year were taller than her. But that didn't make her thin!

_Should I go in strong or weave around it?_ Draco continued to think and he stalled long enough for Alvira to reach up and touch his shoulder, "Are you alright, Draco? You seem a bit troubled…"

_That's it!_ Draco sighed dramatically and glanced off, "I, um… I just found out that my uncle has come down with a bad illness… Pardon my pauses, Alvira. But, that is not why I called to you… Turns out, I'm slipping in Potions and I'm not doing too well in Transfiguration and was wondering if you could help me?"

Draco even threw in the hand behind his neck and embarrassed blush. To blush on command is a talent Draco didn't know he had. Regardless, he topped it off with a sympathy gaining glance back at Alvira.

She placed her hand to her chest, "Oh, you poor dear… Of course I'll help you! Who am I to deny you the help you so deserve?" Draco was surprised how willing Alvira was and his façade slipped. Alvira giggled lightly and patted his shoulder, "I don't despise Slytherins, Draco… My father was a Slytherin!"

"Really?" He was surprised, to say the least. "Are you a pure blood?" If she was… Why the bloody hell would it matter? _It wouldn't_, he told himself.

"Yes…" Her head bobbed in a nod. "But, I'm a bastard child, thus taking my mother's last name!" She smiled sweetly.

"How are you so trusting?" Draco asked, totally floored by this girl. _Why was she telling him this? Oh that's right…_ He sort of asked._ Damn._ "And how do you remain so alone when you can obviously make fast friends with just about anyone?" This was the first time he'd ever spoken to Alvira… Usually, he ignored her existence. He had the Trio and the Weasley's to mock, everyone else is just static… It was always amusing when the Weasley's turned as red as their hair in anger! Oh, how he loved to make that happen.

"It isn't that I'm trusting or friendless… It's just that I don't expect much from any one…" _What does that even mean?_ Draco thought to himself. It must have showed because she continued. "Which means I end up not getting hurt in the end." She said softly.

_Huh… I hope this will be an easy task for me…_ Draco thought and offered a sympathetic smile. "I can see your logic." He thought a moment, "It's lunch… Mind if I walk with you?"

Alvira blushed a bit and took a step towards the Hall, "Sure."

They walked in silence as Draco carelessly had his books under his left arm, hands in his pockets, and Alvira's books held close to her chest as she studied the ground. When they arrived at the open doors, Draco turned towards Alvira, "So… How does tonight, after classes sound for a good study session in the library?"

She simply nodded, "Sounds good."_ That was interestingly short!_

Draco leaned down to peer at her face which was ducked down, "Did I do something? You have stopped smiling."

Alvira looked up instantly, making Draco blink in curiosity. She had some startling eyes when she did that. He'd never noticed them before… "N-no! Of course not, Draco… It's just… Well, it's just… It's nothing! See you tonight." She rushed off and left Draco to smirk and walk over to his table.

_That went well_, he thought as he sat down to the numerous questions. He couldn't help but glance over where she now sat with the Trio.

Said Trio were casting wary glances towards Draco as they obviously drilled Alvira for information too. "What did he do?" "What did he say?" "Did he threaten you?" "Has he touched you?" "Are you alright?"

"Guys!" Her hands go up to stop them. "I'm fine! And, no, he did not threaten, hurt, nor touch me. And he asked for a bit of help." Alvira said.

Ron snorted, "You didn't say 'yes' right?" He looked warily towards Draco and scoffed loudly._ Stupid Draco and his stupid blond hair…_

Alvira frowned, "What's wrong with me helping Draco?" It's not like he asked her out or anything!_ Merlin forbid._

Harry gave a sigh, "There's nothing wrong… With you helping Draco… It's just…"_ How to say this without being insulting…_ "Draco hardly ever does anything without benefiting from it."

"Uhm… Yeah… His grades are at stake! That's why I'm helping him." Alvira said, filling her plate with her favorites.

"No. That's not what we mean, Alvira. It's just that he has probably got another ulterior motive for asking for your help." Hermione finally cleared it up a bit.

Alvira frowned, "Like what?"

The Trio sighed, "Like getting' into yer pants!" Ron brashly said, earning a frown from Harry and a smack on the shoulder from Hermione. "What? He has a reputation fer a reason, y'know?"

Alvira was silent, making the Trio stare, until she burst into a fit of laughter that caused a few people to stare. Two of which were Draco and Severus. "You can't be serious?" She said after a short while.

"Well… Draco is that kind of guy, Alvira." Harry opted with a small shrug, chewing on some bread. Maybe this would benefit him in the end? Draco would say something insulting and hurtful, or do something bloody stupid and Alvira would turn to him! He shrugged lightly, mostly to himself, as answer.

Alvira sighed, "Alright. Fine. I'll be careful… I promise." she added to ease their disbelieving looks. After a short silence, "I mean, who's to say I don't want that to happen?"

Ron spewed his drink onto his plate, Harry choked on finishing his bread, and Hermione dropped her fork and knife with widened eyes.

All of their responses caused Alvira to brake out into a fit of laughter again and ended up falling out of her seat, drawing all attention towards the four Gryffindors. Alvira settled down while on her back, then slowly pulled herself up to sit at the table again and shook in silent laughter upon seeing the Trio's awed faces. Glancing at her wristwatch, Alvira took a last sip of her juice and grinned, "Class! Later!" and was off a few minutes before lunch was even over!

* * *

After classes, Alvira rushed off to the library and sat at a table, beginning her home work immediately. Today had been such a fantastic day! By the time Draco arrived, she was half way done due to how excited she was.

Draco approached slowly and quietly, then, once he was behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump roughly under him.

"Oh… Draco! It's you. You scared the wits outta me!" She said quietly. A small chuckle escaped her as she set a hand over her chest, feeling her heart flutter against it.

Draco smirked, "Sorry… Didn't mean to scare you that bad." Now that was entertaining! _Brilliant._

Alvira shook her head with a small smile, "It's not a problem. Please, sit. We have a bit to cover, I assume." Draco took a seat next to her, which surprised her dearly.

* * *

To Severus' delight, Draco was ensnaring the girl quite well, and a few months later, Severus over heard that Harry was planning to ask Alvira to Hogsmead. Rushing to find Draco, Severus found him in the Slytherin common room and pulled him aside. He was joking with those imbeciles Crabbe and Goyle.

"What is it, Professor?" Draco questioned after being pulled aside. _Why was he being bothered right now?_

"Harry is going to ask 'her' to Hogsmead this weekend. Make her unavailable, Draco." Severus demanded.

Silvery blue eyes rolled immaturely. "What's in it for me?" Draco demanded right back his arms crossed.

Snarling, Severus inhaled quickly. "I won't flunk you." was all Severus needed to say, so he walked away after Draco nodded with a frown.

_What a git!_ Draco's frown remained as he left the common room and paced to the library. _Guess I have to find Alvira… She'll definitely be in the Library._ Upon finding Alvira, he began to sift mindlessly through books until he bumped into her, "Oh! Terribly sorry- Alvira! Fancy finding you here." He put on his best and most charming smile for her.

"Draco…" Alvira smiled and glanced down at the book she dropped.

He glanced down as well and smirked. _This was going to be so easy…_ "Let me get that for you…" Draco offered and bent down, picking up the book. As he stood up, he did so slowly, and moved his eyes from her feet to her eyes. Thin ankles, delicate calves, skirt hiding her knees and thighs… The sweater vest that he was sure hid a pudgier body. She was a curvy girl, after all! And then there was the surprised look in her eyes… _Just like that one time…_

Alvira couldn't help but blush deeply upon seeing Draco's cool blue-gray eyes. She couldn't deny that since taking him under her wing, she'd grown to feel affectionately for the blond Slytherin. He was rather witty… And she could forgive his slips when he insulted other people.

When he was finally standing fully, he watched as she stared at him. Her lips parted and her breath seemed caught in her throat. Her pupils got tiny, flaunting that momentarily shocking color before growing large. She was actually drawing closer to him, her cheeks flushing.

After a moment, Draco 'forced' another blush and glanced away, handing the book to her, "Here you go."

She leaned back and gave a confused look to the book. Alvira was a bit disappointed and it was heard clearly in her voice, "Oh." Her eyes blinked before she looked up at Draco again, a forced smile on her face. "Thank you, Draco."

He let an awkward silence settle between them. And as uncomfortable as it was for him, he wondered how bad it was for her?

"Is there something else?" she asked quietly, remembering that they were in a library. The book, now in her hands, was pressed to her chest, as if it would shield her from making an even bigger fool of herself!

_Alright, let's lay it on her…_ Draco 'sputtered' to reply, making it seem as though he were bashful or afraid to ask. "Well…" He shifted, beginning to feel even more uncomfortable…_ That's odd…_ "I-I…"

Alvira lowered the book and looked at him with concern. "Draco? What is it? You know you can ask me anything." She said softly.

Draco finally looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath, "Would you accompany me to Hogsmead?" _There!_ He said it! Why the bloody hell did he feel anxious, then? This was a most odd feeling for him…

Alvira stared blankly, "This weekend?" She vaguely wondered if he actually just asked her?

"Yes." He said quickly and made her see him hold his breath. Whatever this trepidation was in his gut, he would not fail his tasks! He was better than that!

Alvira's mouth hung open as her eyes darted around, then when they settled on his again, she smiled, "Of course!" _What could it possibly harm?_

He waited a moment, then let his face break into a grin and pulled her into his arms in a hug. "Thank you!" She giggled, trying to suppress her laughter and pulled away from him to smile up into his face. He found the green in her eyes enchanting and stared from one beautiful green eye to the other until he realized what he was doing.

Quickly separating himself from her, he fidgeted nervously,_ I'm slipping_, and smiled apologetically at her. "I-I'm sorry, Alvira… I don't know what came over me… Uhm… I'll see you around ten to go to Hogsmead?"_ What is wrong with me? What in the bloody hell is going on here?_

Alvira nodded, "No need to apologize, Draco. Ten in the morning. Oh! Tomorrow, would you like another session?" She seemed so pleased!

"And spend time with you? Of course!" Draco quickly answered. She chuckled and walked away with a wave._ How Weasley of me! What the hell?_ Draco thought as he walked away. After Hogsmead, it'd be over. He would tell Snape to shove it!_ Yeah._

The next day, at their normal study session, Harry walked up and tapped Alvira on the shoulder. This caused her to slightly jump and turn towards Harry. She smiled at Harry, but Draco noticed it wasn't the brilliant smile she always gave him! _Ha!_ Shaking his head, Draco pretended to mind his own business.

"Oh, hello Harry. How can I help you tonight?" Alvira asked sweetly.

Harry kept glancing at Draco, "Uh… Alvira? Can I speak to you in private?" Draco openly rolled his eyes but kept doing his work, being ridiculously silent.

"Of course. Draco? I'll be right back." She said, catching Draco's eyes as he nodded and gave a small smile. Despite the small worry in his gut, Draco attempted to quell it with the knowledge that he asked her first! _Beat that, Wonder Boy!_

Harry pulled her off to an empty space between two shelves, and out of Draco's view. Harry even glanced to make certain that Draco could not see them. "I've been wanting to ask you for a while now and I've just never had to courage until now…" Harry began but paused to gauge her reaction.

She smiled expectantly, "Go on…"

_Okay, here goes…_ "Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me?" He asked really quickly. Really, it was pretty much one word!

Alvira frowned in confusion, "Come again? But this time, a little slower please?"

Harry sighed, "Will you… Go to… Hogsmead… With me?" Nice and slow.

Alvira gaped and took a step back, "Harry… I would love to, but, someone has already asked me." Such was life, she supposed…

_No!_ Harry fidgeted, "Did you say yes?"_ Please say no. Please say no. Please! Say you said no!_

Her head bobbed in a nod, "Yes, Harry. I agreed to go with him. He asked me yesterday…" She offered, feeling rather awful for Harry.

"Would you go with me had I asked you sooner?" Harry asked quickly, stepping forwards, "Who asked you? Do you like him?" Why was this his life? Why were all the girls he ever thought about quickly taken?

Before he could continue, Alvira held up a hand which made him silence, "I'm so sorry Harry… Maybe next time? Ask me before the next trip." then she walked past him, patting his shoulder as she went back to Draco.

"What did Potter want?" Draco asked, already knowing. He looked towards her, finding this pitying look upon her face. He suddenly felt concerned._ Potter did happen to be everyone's obsession…_ Who was to say Alvira was any different?

"For me to go to Hogsmead with him." Alvira whispered. Her head tilted as she shifted in her seat.

As Harry spied upon them, he became angered as Draco had the audacity to look defeated. "Did you agree?" Draco asked. His mind stilled as he clung to her words.

Alvira laughed quietly and shook her head while patting his hand, "No! I've agreed to go with you, Draco. I never break my word."

Draco instantly perked up and felt an odd wave of relief wash over him._ Oh, thank Merlin!_

Harry ground his teeth and made his way out of the library. She'll be mine when he spits her back out he thought bitterly.

Around ten the next morning, Alvira was in black slacks with a red blouse and thick black shall over her shoulders. Her wavy honey brown hair was pulled into a half pony tail, and she had black eye liner, red eye shadow, and a light red lip gloss on. On her feet and under her slacks were red leather boots with thick heals that were about an inch and a half.

Getting ready was easy for Alvira, so she was waiting for Draco, who appeared with black slacks and dress shoes and jacket and a dark green button up that looked like silk. He escorted her to Hogsmead and showed her the time of her life, and while they were dancing in the snow fall, they bumped into the Trio.

"So, that's who you came to Hogsmead with?" Harry asked, outraged to actually see it. Ron and Hermione were shocked but not angry and gave Harry an odd glance.

"Yes. He asked me before you did." Alvira said, frowning.

A heavy sigh came from Harry. "Oh, Merlin, Alvira! He's just using you!" Harry shouted.

She scoffed. "For what, Harry?" Alvira placed her hands on her hips.

Severus waited behind the Trio and watched with interest while staying within a shadow._ This will be most interesting…_

"To get back at me!" Harry continued to shout.

Alvira's lips parted in thought as she stared at the white snow between Harry and Hermione to his left. "That is an awfully selfish thing to say, Harry… Very self-centered… All those things I've heard about Draco sound more like you right now…" Alvira said, motioning to Draco then to Harry.

_No! Why can't other people understand?_ Harry groaned, "Don't you see? It's just an act! Are you honestly that stupid?"_ Whoops._ A look of shock at his own words crossed Harry's features.

Draco gave an equally surprised look as Hermione and Ron._ Merlin, he's such an idiot…_ In fact, Draco began to feel a little insulted as well, but not for himself. His eyes looked towards Alvira.

Snape withheld a chuckle until he realized how akin this situation was to… _No._

Alvira's eyes snapped up to Harry's face and she frowned in disbelief, "Harry…" She stopped what she was about to say and grabbed hold of Draco's arm, "I'll see you guys later, Hermione and Ron. C'mon Draco… I saw a shop calling to us."

Draco cast a quick glance at Harry who looked devastated. _Should I be leaping for joy? Why? Because I won? Or because she chose me? Wait… I was chosen over Harry Potter by a Gryffendor… By one of his own friends… Merlin!_ Draco was pulled from his thoughts as they entered a quidditch shop. He grinned, "Interested in quidditch, are we?"

"I need some merchandise to cheer you on! I found that I've been lacking the proper gear these last few games." Alvira smiled up at him.

Draco felt a swell within his chest and nodded, "Alright… Let's get you something to inspire me with!"

* * *

They spent all day in Hogsmead with Draco buying Alvira whatever she pleased.

When they were passing a certain shop with a lovely emerald heart necklace on window display, the necklace caught Alvira's eye and she halted, nearly tripping up Draco in the process. He found her eyes large and gaping for the oh-so-Slytherin necklace and smirked, "I'll get it for you, but on one condition."

Alvira looked warily at Draco, "What is it you want?"

_Merlin, what all has she heard about me?_ "I'm not a perverted criminal, Alvira! I just want a kiss." Draco said, unsure if he actually wanted it or was showing off to Harry who had followed them the entire time._ Think I didn't know, stupid Potter._

Grinning, Alvira grabbed Draco's head and pulled him into a rough and quick kiss. Separating half and inch, Alvira felt compelled to make it more and pressed her lips softly to his. The kiss was deep and passionate… Everything the two could hope for, and everything Harry wished he'd shared with her instead.

After a good two minutes of snogging in the snowy cold, Draco laughed honestly and pulled Alvira into the shop to purchase the expensive jewelry.

The shop keep smiled at the two teens and asked if they wanted it inscribed. "To the future." Draco said as Alvira thought. He looked towards her and found himself really enjoying this…

A grin appeared on Alvira's face, "Yes, I like that!" If the day hadn't already been made several times over, that grin would have done him in!

"Silver or gold?" The shop keep asked again.

"Make it all silver. Slytherin colors to remind her of me." Draco smirked triumphantly, earning himself a cute little giggle from Alvira.

"Alright. You got yourself a sale, lad." The Shop Keep said and with the flick, or two, of his wand, it was done and packaged and sold.

Harry watched from the corner of the window and felt scathingly animalistic towards Draco.

Jealousy is ugly…

Alvira quickly pulled Draco out of the shop and into one of Hogsmead's restaurants where they sat down and had a butter beer each while Draco fastened the necklace on her. Her pale skin went nicely with the silver, and her green eyes were enhanced by the emerald.

Draco felt that as she looked back at him, so startling, that his breath caught in his throat. "Wow…" Given the chance, she really was beautiful…

Alvira blushed, "It doesn't look bad, does it?"

"No! Of course not! It's rather beautiful on you… I believe it was made especially for you, love." Draco said honestly._ Merlin, I'm such a sap!_ Alvira blushed and covered her face with both hands. Draco chuckled and pulled her hands down, "Don't hide your pretty face from me."

Alvira couldn't blush any harder, "I'm not that pretty…"

"You're right…" Draco took a sip of his butter beer. He marveled at how surprised and insulted she looked.

"I beg your pardon?" Alvira asked a bit shocked.

"You're far prettier!" Draco grinned.

Alvira sighed and laughed lightly, "You had me scared for a minute there."

_I scare myself…_ Draco smiled and watched her a moment or two, "Well… It's getting late and we don't live here… So, let's finish up and head on back. What do you say?"

Alvira smiled, "I think we should do this again… I enjoyed spending time with you, Draco."

Draco felt humbled, "I feel the same… Which… Brings me to a new question…"_ Oh boy… Here we go again…_ Alvira set her drink down and awaited the question. "Would you like to go steady with me?" He asked while glancing around the table, then back at her. It was hard to look at her when he asked that question… The possibility of her rejecting him was forefront with the hope that she wouldn't directly behind that in his mind.

Alvira took another sip and when she set it down, empty, she nodded, "Yes. I will go steady with you, Draco."

Draco let out a breath even he didn't know he was holding. "R-really?"

Alvira smiled and nodded, "Why wouldn't I? I'd be a fool to say no."

Draco smiled and slammed back the rest of his butter beer and stood. He paid for the drinks and pulled her into his arms for another snog. He actually felt that he couldn't be any happier! He'd never felt the way she tended to make him feel… That was when something seemed to start making sense in his mind.

* * *

Later that night, Draco was watching the fire in the common room with a small smile on his face as his 'friends' talked around him. He did his best to pay attention, but he couldn't be bothered. He even got Pansy to leave him be! This day was perhaps the best he had ever experienced.

"Draco." Called Severus, breaking the boy from his thoughts.

The blond looked towards the greasy haired Professor and frowned,_ Oh no… Not tonight._ Draco jumped up and rushed over, "What is it this time, Professor?" He crossed his arms.

"Don't get short tempered with me, Malfoy." Reprimanded Snape. After a moment, he offered a small dark smirk. "Good work today. Lovely performance by Alvira… I am actually quite surprised you let her do all the talking." Severus drawled in a low tone.

The frown on Draco's face deepened and he uncrossed his arms. "Yes, well… She didn't need my help telling off Harry… Who was right…" Draco glanced down, hands in his pockets. He supposed he felt a little guilty.

"What are you thinking, Draco?" Severus asked, watching the boy cautiously before glancing around the room. No one seemed to be paying any mind to them… Not blatantly at least!

"I don't want to do this for revenge anymore." Snapes eyes landed quickly back on Draco in shock. "You can just be glad that Harry is officially broken…" Draco said boldly._ Screw the guilt! Alvira makes me feel… Better._

"Whatever do you mean?" Severus became wary of the look on Draco's face. He seemed to have been changed in some way… A look Severus had found himself giving when he knew of his feelings for Lily._ Fantastic!_ He thought sarcastically.

"I'm done. I will be with her of my own accord. I like her. She's… She's the kindest most loving, and most interesting person I've ever met!" Draco laughed in an admitting way._ That was it!_ Draco knew…_ I'm in-_

"Don't tell me you're in love!" Severus almost shouted in disgust. He had to forcibly relax to keep from physically tossing Draco around.

Draco frowned in thought, then smiled, "Then I won't. Good night Professor."

Severus stood there, floored by Draco's confession._ Little son of a… Oh… We'll see who's smug after class, Monday._ Severus smirked and left.

* * *

So, Monday after potions, Severus had called Draco and Alvira to stay after.

"Professor..? Why have you called us here?" Alvira asked, new necklace catching Severus' eye.

_Where did she get that?_ He wondered. He did stop following after the blowout between Harry and Alvira…_ Perhaps she got it after?_ Seemed logical. "I believe Draco and I have a confession to share with you." Draco paled and looked most uncomfortable. There was even a slight pleading look in his blue eyes!_ Ha!_ "I had him weasel his way into your life to get back at Harry, who obviously has a severe crush on you." Severus stated blandly. Merlin was it difficult not to smirk at the unfurling situation before him.

Alvira shut her eyes and swallowed hard while tilting her head a bit, "Is this true, Draco?"

_I can't lie to her…_ He placed a hand to his brow to lightly rub at it. Draco sighed. "Yes, but the only reason he's telling you is because I told him that I no longer wanted to torment Potter and that I just want to spend time with you to spend time with you."

Severus rolled his eyes this time. "Oh, please, Mister Malfoy! Don't play that role any more. It is getting to be disgusting." Alvira looked at the scowl on Severus' face and then at the fear and hope in Draco's.

"Professor," She turned towards him with a stern frown. "the only disgusting person in the room is you."

_Wait, what?_ Severus frowned.

She continued. "Harry is a student… What reason would you have to pull a stunt like that? And to ask such a task of another student, just to create turmoil… You are a slimy git, a true monster. I am ashamed to have called you Professor." Alvira lectured, shocking both Draco and Severus.

Alvira turned with a small smile to Draco, "Come on, love. We've got lunch to eat." She latched onto his hand and led him out of the classroom, leaving behind a furious Snape.

As they were walking, Draco stopped Alvira, "Listen… I'm sorry about lying to you at first... But, you made me come to see just how beautiful a person you really are… And the fact that you're a Gryffindor doesn't even bother me! If you… If you don't want to be with me anymore, I will understand." When a silence greeted him, he began to walk off, but was pulled back to get the lights snogged outta him.

After a few minutes, Alvira pulled back, "You don't ever have to lie to me, Draco. And, every one changes over time. I've seen how handsome you can truly be on the inside, and it will take more than a greasy professor to drag me away from you!"

Those words couldn't have made Draco any happier.

In fact, he kissed her briefly and spun her about, then pulled her to sit with him at lunch, away from his friends, which drew eyes from all tables.

But, they didn't care.

Why should they?

* * *

**_Fini!_**


End file.
